Magic and Mayhem
by Sweetie1
Summary: Harry,Ron and Hermione meet their new DADA teachers! But what happens when a certain rat pays them a visit? R&R chapter 7 is now up!!!!Pg just in case
1. The Beginning

A/n: I hope you like it! And the stars mean switching scenes! Ok? Ok!  
  
Mayhem with Magic  
  
Chapter 1: the train ride  
  
  
  
"Hermione! Ron!" Harry yelled. "Come over here! I am Over HERE"  
  
Ron got there first and gave Harry a high five. Hermione comes next and gives Harry a hug while saying, "Did you get our packages?"  
  
"Yeah and thanks to them I lived through the summer" Harry said in relief.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Come on guys! Let's find a compartment!" Ron said  
  
"OK!"  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
'Hurry it up Remus! We might miss the train!"  
  
"Hold on Padfoot!"  
  
*  
  
"Come on!" Harry yelled "I think I found one!"  
  
Ron: Where?  
  
Hermione: Over here!  
  
*  
  
"How hard is it to carry a trunk anyway?"  
  
"You would know if you tried!"  
  
"Come on! You aren't a werewolf anymore! Use all your strength!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
*  
  
Harry: "Let's go! The train is leaving!"  
  
Ron:"Coming! Coming! Coming!"  
  
Hermione: "I'm here! I'm here"  
  
Harry: "Today please!"  
  
*  
  
"Move! Move!" Here let me help Moony!"  
  
"How kind of you!"  
  
*  
  
Harry: "Did you hear the news!?"  
  
Ron: "Well, My Dad told me that Remus isn't a werewolf anymore because they found the cure."  
  
Hermione: "really?"  
  
Harry: " That isn't it though!"  
  
Ron/Hermione: "What?"  
  
Harry: "Peter was caught!"  
  
Ron: 'How?"  
  
Hermione: 'Is Padfoot free now?"  
  
*  
  
"We made it!"  
  
"Yippee!"  
  
"Don't look so down!"  
  
"We are going back to school"  
  
"So"  
  
"Now WE get to bother the students"  
  
"But... But...? OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Snape is teaching there still right?"  
  
"yes and…?  
  
"We could torture him like the old times! Moony and Padfoot strike back"  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"You know, the old stuff"  
  
*  
  
Harry: "I have been living with him for 3 weeks now!"  
  
Ron: then why did you need all the food and stuff?"  
  
Harry: Well, In the beginning, The Dursley's wouldn't give me any food. So I called to you for help. But then Sirius sent me an article and it said that Peter was caught and that he was free!  
  
Hermione: that's great! But where were you living?  
  
Harry: the ministry gave him a house because they wanted to make up for all the years in Azkaban he spent.  
  
Hermione: Makes sense.  
  
Ron: Congrats!  
  
Harry: thanks!  
  
*  
  
"Let's find a compartment!"  
  
"This one looks good!"  
  
"Nah! How about this one?"  
  
*  
  
Sirius opens the door to find three familiar faces staring back at him.  
  
Harry/Ron/Hermione: Padfoot!  
  
Harry: Why are you here?  
  
Hermione: And why are you wearing the Hogwarts robes?  
  
Ron: Hey is that? It is!  
  
Harry: Remus!  
  
Hermione: You are wearing them too.  
  
Remus: Umm  
  
Sirius: Fine you caught us!  
  
Remus: We are teaching you this year.  
  
Sirius: And, Maybe the next..  
  
Remus: and the next…  
  
Sirius: Well until you graduate at least.  
  
This remark is greeted with looks of disbelief on their faces.  
  
Sirius stares at them, looks at Remus and then cracks up with laughter!  
  
Remus joins in and soon they are on the floor with laughter.  
  
Harry: is this a joke or something?  
  
Sirius:* Recovering himself* Nope this is for real!  
  
Remus: Now let us in. Please!  
  
Harry: Okay!  
  
Sirius drags the trunk in and Remus walks in after. They all sit down and start the long conversation about what they will learn, about how Peter was caught and how great it is that Remus isn't a werewolf anymore.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now! Talk to you later!  
  
Now I know this is kind of short.  
  
And a little confusing  
  
But hey I tried didn't I  
  
Now I wont write more until I get at least 5 reviews.  
  
(I'm trying the threatening technique LOL)  
  
  
  
Okay well r&r  
  
See you later!  
  
Buh bye  
  
*~* Kat*~* 


	2. The Feast and Carvings

A/n: Hi there! Looks like the method does work so I'm going to try it again! Only I need 10 reviews okaydokie? OK! Now on to chapter #2! (And for a little review, Harry and his gang were on their way to Hogwarts when they find out that Padfoot and Remus and teaching! End A/n  
  
  
  
Magic and Mayhem  
  
Chapter 2: The feast  
  
  
  
We find Harry Ron and Hermione in bliss as they walk into the Great Hall. It seems that all of there dreams had come true. They were back at Hogwarts and Sirius and Remus were teaching! And Harry knew, even though Hermione and Ron didn't, that Snape this year would be as unpleasant as ever.  
  
Ron: Can you believe it?!  
  
Hermione: Well, I certainly have trouble doing so…  
  
Harry: I know! It's the greatest thing that ever happened to me!  
  
*  
  
Office upstairs  
  
Padfoot: Hey moony?  
  
Moony: What?  
  
Padfoot: remind me again. What time is the feast?  
  
Moony: It is at 6 o clock…oops… It's 6:14.  
  
Padfoot: Dare I suggest we run?  
  
Moony: Yes! Let us run  
  
*  
  
The great hall  
  
Dumbledore: Let us welcome 2 new professors this year! As some of you might remember, Professor Lupin is back this year but he is not alone. Please welcome Professor Lupin and Professor Black! *looks around* Where are they?  
  
*  
  
Somewhere in the castle  
  
Padfoot: I *pant* can't * pant* Believe * pant* that * pant* we are late!  
  
Moony: you really are out of shape * pant* aren't you?  
  
Padfoot: Hey! You are panting to you know1  
  
Moony At least I have more knowledge then you!  
  
Padfoot: That's it!  
  
*  
  
Back in the Great Hall  
  
Snape: *under his breath* I hope they get here soon…*takes a sip of his drink*  
  
There is a crashing sound heard from outside and then all of a sudden. There is a pop.  
  
Everyone looks for the sound but can't find where it came from. Then two figures come through the doors. They both look like they are racing each other. The figure on the right, wins. That figure was (you guessed it) Sirius.  
  
Moony: Hi there everyone*pant*  
  
Padfoot: Wassup!  
  
Dumbledore: Yes. And let the feast-  
  
Someone in the back: IT IS A BLOODY WEREWOLF AND A MURDERER!!  
  
Moony: *shakes head in disbelief*  
  
Padfoot: *shakes head to get ringing out of his ears*  
  
Moony: I am not a werewolf any more and he is innocent.  
  
Padfoot: Yeah!  
  
Moony: Our so called friend betrayed us,  
  
Padfoot: Yeah!  
  
Moony: And he had no where else to go!  
  
Padfoot: Ye- Hey!  
  
Snape: Whatever. *takes another sip of a drink*  
  
Padfoot: Hey Snape!  
  
Snape: what?  
  
Moony: Nice hair!  
  
Everyone looks at Snape to find that his hair has been turned purple with pink dots.  
  
They all fall over laughing, especially the Gryfindors. The Slytherins wouldn't laugh much but only the daring ones did. Even Dumbledore started to laugh. Pro. Lupin and Pro. Black were now the most loved teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at his godfather and smiled. If his father was anything like this, He must have had the time of his life here.  
  
*  
  
After the feast  
  
Padfoot: Yo! Harry! Come here!  
  
Moony: We want to show you something!  
  
Harry: Coming.  
  
  
  
*  
  
A tree by the Womping willow  
  
Harry Why did you bring me here?  
  
Padfoot: Look!  
  
Moony: right there, I think…  
  
Padfoot: Yes! It is still here!  
  
Harry: What is still there?  
  
Sirius moves a branch to reveal a carving in the tree.  
  
The carving reads:  
  
James  
  
&  
  
Lily  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I'm sorry I had to put that in there! I couldn't help myself!  
  
Ok well Remember! I need 10 reviews. Ok?  
  
This was kind of short so I will right more later! R&r  
  
Bye!  
  
*~&KaT*~&


	3. The lesson

A/n: I'm back! Ok In this chapter, they start their lessons. Scary, huh? Ok End A/n  
  
Disclaimer: don't sue me have it here!  
  
Magic and Mayhem  
  
Chapter 3: The lessons  
  
  
  
*  
  
Office during the night  
  
Padfoot: *sleep talking* No! No don't leave me bunnies! I love you-  
  
Moony: *awake though slightly* How should we start? Let's see maybe we can introduce ourselves then divide them into groups… Yeah! I'll teach Magical animals and Sirius will teach the defenses! Yeah! That'll be good-*drops off into slumber*  
  
*  
  
Gryffindore dorm  
  
Harry: *awake and by the fireside* I hope that they are up to it, I mean teaching all of the students! Explaining to them what happened and how it happened … It could be tough on them…  
  
Ron: *is also awake* I know! I am almost worried about them… but, I know they can manage on their own! They have for, what? Almost 20 years? Don't worry! Be happy!  
  
(A/n: I had to put that in there! end a/n)  
  
*  
  
Snape's dungeon  
  
Snape:*asleep* Zzzzzz…..Zzzzzz…..Zzzzzz…..  
  
*  
  
The next day at Breakfast  
  
  
  
Padfoot: Well Good Morning to you lad!  
  
Harry: Hope you are up to us!  
  
Ron: We are in your first lesson!  
  
Harry: Us and the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Hermione: What will we learn?  
  
Moony: It is mostly going to be an introduction lesson and then we split you all up.  
  
Harry: Oh. *looks sad *  
  
Hermione: Will we be together?  
  
Padfoot: No.  
  
Ron: why?  
  
Padfoot: Because I and Remus are teaching! *gives them stupid looks*  
  
Moony: He got a good sleep last night, I didn't!  
  
Sirius: Too Bad!  
  
*Snape walks in*  
  
Moony: Hey Sirius! Look!  
  
Padfoot; What?  
  
Moony: It is our favorite freak!  
  
Padfoot: Well! Well! Well! This is a pleasant surprise!  
  
Snape: Shut it.  
  
  
  
Professor Black and Professor Lupin cringe at the look that Snape gave them. Then the fall down laughing. Reason? Snape's clothes, which were usually black, were turned a bright, BRIGHT, orange!  
  
Snape quickly turned it back to its ordinary color. But not fast enough. Sirius had taken a picture with a muggle camera, enlarged it and hung it up everywhere!  
  
*  
  
The classroom  
  
Remus: OK let's just get everything ready.  
  
Sirius: Relax!  
  
Remus: But…But this is the first lesson!  
  
Sirius: So?  
  
Remus: The way we act today is the way the students will judge us!  
  
Sirius: Ok what ever!  
  
Remus: what will we teach to them?  
  
Sirius: Let's just go with the flow!  
  
Remus: It isn't that easy…  
  
Sirius: So? Let us make it easy!  
  
*A bell is ringing somewhere in the castle*  
  
Remus: Here they come!  
  
The first in the classroom are Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then comes the rest of the Gryffindores and then the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sit in the first row. The rest gradually fills in.  
  
Remus: Welcome to DADA!  
  
Sirius: More commonly known as Defense against the dark arts.  
  
Remus: Today we will just split you into groups that you will stay in for the rest of the year.  
  
Sirius: There are just 2 groups.  
  
Remus: One with me  
  
Sirius: And the other with me!  
  
Remus: And so…  
  
Sirius/Remus: Let's get started!  
  
*~*~*  
  
o0o0o0o a cliffie!  
  
Sorry! But I need 20 reviews now! Ok? OK!  
  
Buh bye till later!  
  
*~*Kat*~* 


	4. The lesson (cont.) and Din-Din

Hey there I am back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long!  
  
I was grounded. (Parents…what good are they?) LOL  
  
Ok I have also gotten complaints about the chapters being so short so this chapter I am going to type till my hands hurt!  
  
My hands HURT!  
  
LOL j/k!  
  
*  
  
Magic and Mayhem  
  
Chapter 4: The lesson (cont.) and Din-Din  
  
  
  
*  
  
In the classroom  
  
Sirius: OK! I pick… Harry Potter!  
  
Ron: Who else saw that coming?  
  
Hermione: Will you be quiet?  
  
Ron: Sorry!  
  
Remus: Alright then. I pick… Hermione Granger!  
  
Sirius: Well then I get Ron Wealsey!  
  
Remus: Fine! I get you and you and you! *pointing to people in the class*  
  
Sirius: Hey! You got 3!  
  
Remus: and your point…  
  
Sirius: …Is on your head!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione laugh. But Remus just gets a little Mad.(A/n: would you be mad at Sirius? I should think not! End A/n)  
  
Remus: Let's just go on with the lesson please!  
  
After Moony and Padfoot pick everyone, they plunge head first into what they had to do this year. They explain the method of splitting the group up and teaching two different subjects. The class some what understands and they begin. Padfoot takes half the class and brings them outside where they will learn self-defense without a wand (A/n: Where Sirius learned fighting I don't know! So please don't ask me! End A/n). Moony has the rest of the class inside studying spells that they would need for the rest of their lives.  
  
*  
  
Outside by the lake where Padfoot is teaching  
  
Sirius: Ok the first thing I am going to teach you is the fighting position! It is quite simple if you put your mind to it. *shows them the position* (A/n: I don't take self-defense I just write 'bout it! End A/n)  
  
Harry/Ron: but why do we have to learn this if we are going to a school where you learn M-A-G-I-C!  
  
Sirius: *looks puzzled trying to figure out what they spelled*  
  
Harry: Magic. It's Magic.  
  
Sirius: Oh. OK!  
  
Ron: This should be one special and fun year!  
  
*  
  
In the classroom where Moony is teaching the spells  
  
Remus: So when ever you have my lesson, you should always...*notices Hermione looking out the window* what's the matter Hermione?  
  
Hermione: how many times a week do we have a full class?  
  
Remus: Every Friday we have full class.  
  
Hermione: Oh. Ok.  
  
Remus: Hermione? Are you feeling Ok?  
  
Hermione: *shrugs her shoulders*  
  
Remus: Maybe you should stay after class; I want to talk to you.  
  
Hermione: Alright.  
  
(Fast-forwarding)  
  
*  
  
After the lesson  
  
Remus: Hermione? Do you think that it is fair that you have to saty in with me and you can't go join Harry and Ron?  
  
Hermione: Well, I certainly feel left out I guess…  
  
Remus: Ok I will talk to Sirius about this and we will see if on some days you can be in Sirius's class and some days you can be in mine! Is that alright?  
  
Hermione: Yeah! That'll be perfect!  
  
Remus: Then it is settled?  
  
Hermione: Yep!  
  
Sirius: * who just walked in* what's going on here? *trying to imitate Snape*  
  
Remus/Hermione: Nothing.  
  
Hermione: C-ya at dinner!  
  
*  
  
At dinner  
  
Sirius: Bored…bored…bored…bored…  
  
Remus: You learned a new word!  
  
Sirius: I know!  
  
Snape: That is a change in plans! You actually know some thing. * walks away*  
  
(A/n: with his big fat ugly nose in the air I might add (sorry Snape fans) End A/n)  
  
  
  
*  
  
At the table  
  
Harry: I hate Snape! Look at what he just did!  
  
Hermione: Now that is just plain mean.  
  
Ron: Have we known him to do anything But be mean?  
  
Harry: I know! We will pull a prank on him!  
  
Ron: But how?  
  
Hermione: Umm… Harry?  
  
Harry: yeah?  
  
Hermione: I think Padfoot and Moony have finally gotten to you!  
  
Ron: Let's just call it "influence" ok?  
  
Hermione: Fine. But what do you have in mind?  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
HA! Another Cliffie!  
  
Ok I hope this isn't short and I think I will need 32 reviews! Don't ask me why I picked 32 but I did!  
  
Ok Buh bye!  
  
(disclaimer: I have it don't sue!)  
  
*~*Kat*~* 


	5. The prank and more

Hi! I am back with the prank!  
  
I hope you guys like this one, o yeah and before I forget  
  
Disclaimer: This belongs to JK Rowling one of the best!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The prank and more!  
  
*  
  
In the Gryffindor Common room  
  
Harry:*shouting to everybody* Ok! Does any one have a problem with their position?  
  
All: *silence*  
  
Ron: good!  
  
Hermione: Tomorrow At breakfast we put operation Snape Code 5 into play!  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
*  
  
Back in Dumbledore's office  
  
Dumbledore: The Gryffindors seem a little wilder to night….  
  
Dumbledore: *shrug* O well! I guess I will find out tomorrow.  
  
*  
  
(Fast-forward)  
  
In the breakfast hall  
  
Harry: *makes a signal to the head boy in Gryffindor*  
  
Head boy(we'll call him "Dan" for short): *nods head and whistles*  
  
All: *Starts to sing "Row Row Row your boat!" in a high key of A*  
  
Harry/Ron/Hermione: *takes out wand while teachers are trying to stop the students*  
  
Harry/Ron/Hermione: Accio Wig!  
  
Snape: *his wig from his head comes zooming into the hands of Sirius and Remus*  
  
Sirius: *stands up* I KNEW IT!  
  
Remus: *tries to not laugh* Harry! Ron! Hermione!  
  
Sirius: MAN! YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
Teachers: *odd looks at Sirius*  
  
Sirius: *sits down*  
  
Harry: Not done yet!  
  
Hermione: Accio wig!  
  
Ron: *catches it and puts it in bleach, soap, and then water and he dries it*  
  
Harry: I think it is clean enough.  
  
Ron: Maybe one more time…  
  
Hermione: No! It is good enough.  
  
Ron: Ok …  
  
*  
  
Lessons with Snape (A/n: Scary huh? LOL end a/n)  
  
Snape: And furthermore you will not be aloud to go to the next hogsmeade trip! Do I make myself clear?!  
  
All: Yes.  
  
  
  
*  
  
After the lesson,  
  
Harry: 100 points off is a problem but I can live without Hogsmeade.  
  
Ron: I know I can't  
  
Hermione: We can study more but that really isn't fun…  
  
Harry: Hello? We have the map remember?!  
  
Hermione/Ron: Ohhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Harry: Right!  
  
*  
  
Din-din  
  
Harry: Ok well today has been fun!  
  
Ron: Yup.  
  
Hermione: I didn't get much studying done so I will do it tomorrow I guess.  
  
Harry: Alrighty  
  
  
  
*  
  
teachers table  
  
Sirius: I can really see James through Harry, Can't you?  
  
Remus: Yeah, But I don't want to think about the bad times  
  
Sirius: You're right.  
  
Remus: I am always right!  
  
Sirius:  
  
Remus: What?  
  
  
  
*&^~%  
  
Ok that was my prank and I know it wasn't the best but hey I tried didn't I?  
  
Cya and I need 35 reviews!  
  
Buh bye~  
  
*~* Kat*~* 


	6. Overheard Conversations

Was up? *looks up then back to the computer* hey Kat is Back n I'm not a hat! I can rhyme, look at the time! Muhahahahahahahaha*cough* sorry Ok now I will need 40 reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never was, never can be.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Overheard Conversations  
  
*  
  
Pro. Moony and Padfoot's Room  
  
  
  
Remus: That was very amusing but not at all good!  
  
Sirius: Speak for yourself Moony! I think it was great!  
  
Remus: I am speaking Sirius!  
  
Sirius: But all I hear is "Yadda yadda yadda!"  
  
Remus: Don't make me tell them your middle name!  
  
Sirius: *thinks for a moment* O K. . . Harry, Ron, Hermione, that was wrong!  
  
Harry: Don't you think that we should have a little fun at Hogwarts before we graduate?  
  
Ron: Don't we get rights?  
  
Hermione: We are good students. . . Why does it matter if we want to get into trouble?  
  
Remus: Well, Me and Siri here had a nice talk with professor Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione: Sirius and I. . .( A/n *cough* Goodietwoshoes*cough)  
  
Sirius: *in shock*  
  
Remus: *in shock*  
  
Harry: *in shock*  
  
Ron: *in shock*  
  
Hermione: *in shock, then falls down laughing*  
  
All: *point at Remus and laugh* (A/n meanines)  
  
Remus:  
  
Sirius: Who is always correcting who? Hmmmm Remus?  
  
Remus: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Harry: Are you lying to us about not being a werewolf?  
  
*  
  
Gryfinndore common room  
  
  
  
Harry: Well today is the day everyone, not including us, goes to hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione: Don't we have the map?  
  
Sirius: *who just walked in* Nope! I have it.  
  
Remus:*behind Sirius* to make sure you don't go to hogsmeade!  
  
Harry: They took it from me, Right Ron?  
  
Ron: *nods head*  
  
Hermione: And after all that they have done in school. . .*mutters under breath*  
  
Ron/Harry: Yup.  
  
Hermione: It isn't fair!  
  
Ron/Harry: Yup.  
  
Sirius: It is for your own good!  
  
Ron/Harry: Yup.  
  
Remus: . . . And Harry and Ron are weird  
  
Ron/Harry: Yu-HEY!  
  
Remus: * acts like Snape* Muhahahahahaha!  
  
All:  
  
*  
  
By the lake  
  
  
  
Harry: This is sooo boring.  
  
Ron: I know, Who knew that Moony and Padfoot would bug us like this?  
  
*  
  
In the woods  
  
  
  
Remus: We bug them?  
  
Sirius: You do know what "bug" means right?  
  
Remus: Yeah I do but I don't think we bug them THAT much!  
  
Sirius: Shhhh! They might hear us!  
  
*  
  
Back on the grounds  
  
  
  
Ron: Did you guys hear that?  
  
Hermione: Hear what?  
  
Harry: I didn't hear anyth-*hears Sirius say "Shhhh! They might hear us!"*  
  
Ron: Harry? You heard it right?  
  
Harry: Yup.  
  
*  
  
In the woods once again  
  
  
  
Remus: Great! Now they heard us!  
  
Sirius: Nice job Moony!  
  
Remus: You were the one who said "Shhhh!"  
  
*  
  
On the grounds, but closer to the woods  
  
Harry: Shhhh, Come over here!  
  
Ron: Coming!  
  
Hermione: Me too!  
  
Harry; now we will get them!  
  
*  
  
In the woods, but by the whomping willow  
  
Sirius: where are they going?  
  
Remus: I don't know. . .  
  
*  
  
By the Woods, Far away from the whomping willow  
  
Harry: Hey Hermione?  
  
Hermione: What?  
  
Ron: What is moving by your leg?  
  
Hermione: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
%^&@^*  
  
Muhahahaha a cliffie! What fun!  
  
Now remember I need 40 reviews!  
  
Peace out!  
  
*~*Kat *~* 


	7. Chapter 7 ( too tired to think of a titl...

Hi!!! I am back! I only was gone for so long because I went on Vacation and I couldn't get to the computer. And the other thing was that FanFic wasn't working!! I was going CRAZY!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***shakes head and goes back to normal*** Ok! So here it is and I am would like at least 50 reviews before I upload another!  
  
  
  
Magic and Mayhem Chapter 7: When Night Falls..  
  
* Where we last left off.  
  
Hermione: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Harry/Ron: Hermione!  
  
Something popped out of the ground so fast that neither of them saw it. It ran along the lawn and back towards the castle. Remus and Sirius run to help out Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
Sirius: Hold on!  
  
Remus: Now, Don't panic!  
  
Hermione: *out of breath* what was that?  
  
Harry: I don't know but I think it wasn't good.  
  
Sirius: Are you all ok?  
  
Remus: We were over by the Womping Willow.  
  
Ron: Ha! I knew it! I knew you were listening to us!  
  
Sirius: ...  
  
Remus: ...  
  
Harry: Ron! I don't think this is the time to accuse them.  
  
Hermione: Thank you Harry! At least someone cares that I was almost knocked out!  
  
All: ***silence*** Harry: Right.....  
  
Ron: Ok! Let's go back up to the castle. I think we should tell Dumbledore.  
  
* At the castle  
  
Remus: Tonight is a full moon.  
  
Sirius: Don't tell me that you want out.  
  
Remus: No! It's just.  
  
Sirius: .you are a little homesick or something?  
  
Remus: ***sigh*** No.but I am going for a walk so I will see you later.  
  
Sirius: Ok!  
  
* By the lake  
  
Hermione: ***sigh*** I wish.***closes eyes and makes a wish***  
  
Remus: Hermione?  
  
Hermione: ***jumps up*** Who's there?!  
  
Remus: It's just me.  
  
Hermione: Oh, ok.  
  
Remus: So how is eve- Hermione? Don't look behind you and don't move!! (An: You were thinking romance weren't you? Muhahahaha)  
  
Hermione: What?!  
  
Remus: Nothing. But when I say "Run", I want you to run towards the castle. Ok? You got that?  
  
Hermione: Ok.***gets really scared***  
  
Remus: ***Takes out his wand****  
  
Remus: Ok! On the count of three.. One...Two...Three!! RUN!  
  
Hermione: ***jumps up and runs only to be tackled by some invisible force***  
  
Remus: I said Run!!!!  
  
Hermione: ***Falls down***  
  
Remus: ***Gasp***  
  
A figure appears out of nowhere and takes Hermione. Remus fires stunning spells at the strange figure but it disappeared into..a rat? How odd? (An: If you don't take that clue, you are a stupid person!!!!!!!!) Remus dives to grab it but it somehow got away.  
  
Remus: Wormtail? Wormtail STOP!!!!  
  
***A flash of blue light***  
  
Remus: No!!!!!!  
  
* In the castle  
  
Sirius: He should've been back by now.  
  
***Gets up to go find Remus on the grounds***  
  
* Common Room  
  
Harry: Where is Hermione?  
  
Ron: Dunno  
  
Harry: I think we should go look for her.  
  
Ron: Awwww is ickle- Harry in wuv?  
  
Harry: At least I don't talk about her in my sleep!  
  
Ron: Neithe-HEY!!!!  
  
Harry: Haha!  
  
Harry: Gotta go!  
  
Ron: Fine!  
  
***both run out of the Common Room to go find Hermione***  
  
  
  
&@$#%^&*(%!#@%%&  
  
Muhaha! Was that long enough? I don't know cuz my computer is like messed up so. You won't believe some of the things this spell check comes up with! Hermione is "Hormone"! Remus is "Rebus"! Wuv is "Rubber"! LOL it is soooooo funny!  
  
Ok well Peace out! ~The Infamous Drunk (Aka ME!) 


End file.
